Kovucules (1997) Part 1
Cast *The Muses - Themselves *Baby Hercules - Spunky (Chip 'n Dale: Rescue Rangers) *Zeus - Simba (The Lion King; 1994/The Lion King II: Simba's Pride/The Lion King 1½/The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar/The Lion King's Timon and Pumbaa/The Lion Guard) *Hera - Nala (The Lion King/The Lion King II: Simba's Pride/The Lion King 1½/The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar/The Lion Guard) *Hermes - SpongeBob SquarePants *Athena - Dragon (Shrek) *Baby Pegasus - Baby/Young Peaches (Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs/Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas) *Hades - The Brain (Animaniacs/Tiny Toons' Night Ghoulery/Freakazoid/Pinky and the Brain/Road Rovers/Pinky, Elmyra and the Brain/Animaniacs: Wakko's Wish) *Pain - Pinky (Animaniacs/Freakazoid/Pinky and the Brain/Pinky, Elmyra and the Brain/Animaniacs: Wakko's Wish) *Panic - Larry (Pinky and the Brain) Transcript *(gryffonmanic Productions logo appears) *(Clips from various Disney and non-Disney movies, TV shows and shorts fade in) *Narrator: Long ago, in the faraway land of ancient Greece, there was a golden age of powerful gods and extraordinary heroes. And the greatest and strongest of all these heroes was the mighty Kovucules. But what is the measure of a true hero? Ah, that is what our story is- *Thalia: Will you listen to him? He's makin' the story sound like some Greek tragedy. *Terpsichore: Lighten up, dude. *Calliope: We'll take it from here, darling. *Narrator: You go, girls. *Calliope: We are the Muses. Goddesses of the arts and proclaimers of the heroes. *Terpsichore: Heroes like Kovucules! *Thalia: Honey, you mean "hunk-ules". Ooh, I'd like to make some sweet music with him- *(Muses start humming) *Calliope: Our story actually begins long before Kovucules, many eons ago.. *Start Song: The Gospel Truth I" *(Scene changes colors and the Muses start walking and singing) *Calliope: Back when the world was new, The planet Earth was down on its luck. And everywhere gigantic brutes called Titans ran amok! *Thalia: It was a nasty place! There was a mess wherever you stepped. *Calliope: Where chaos reigned and earthquakes and volcanoes never slept! *All: And then along came Simba- *Calliope: He hurled his thunderbolt- *All: He zapped! *Calliope: Locked those suckers in a vault! *All: They're trapped! And on his own stopped chaos in its tracks. And that's the gospel truth! The guy was too type A to just relax. *Terpsichore: And that's the world's first dish. *Melpomene: Simba tamed the globe while still in his youth. *All: Though, honey, it may seem impossible- That's the gospel truth! On mount Olympus life was neat and smooth as sweet vermouth. Though, honey, it may seem impossible- That's the gospel truth! *(schematic picture of the Pride Lands zooms in and turns into a real one. While the Muses still repeat their "ah's and yeah's", camera moves towards Pride Rock, while it does, the "gryffonmanic Productions presents" logo and the movie title, KOVUCULES, are shown. Then camera goes inside, passes various chattering gods and finds Spunky) *Nala: Spunky! Behave yourself *(Simba comes in to play with Spunky too) *Simba: Oh, look at this, look how cute he is.. (Simba babbles at Spunky and he catches Simba by index finger and lifts above his cradle) Hah! Oh, he's strong! Like his dad, hmm? *SpongeBob (moving through a crowd of gods): Whoa! Excuse me! Hot stuff coming through! Excuse me one side, Zak (SpongeBob hands Nala a bundle of glowing flowers) *Nala: Why, SpongeBob, they're lovely *SpongeBob: Yeah, you know, I had Mbeya do the arrangement. Isn't that too nutty? (flying closer to Simba now) Fabulous party, you know, I haven't seen this much love in a room since Thurston discovered himself! *(Spunky gets one of Simba's lightnings and plays with it) *Nala: Dear, keep those away from the baby. *Simba: Oh, he won't hurt himself. Let the kid have a little fun! *(Spunky tries to eat the lightning, gets zapped, and throws it away in frustration. Three animals jump away from its path, until Dragon hits it with her fire so it hits a pillar, which immediately reappears) *Simba: Oh, on behalf of my son, I want to thank you all for your wonderful gifts. *Nala: What about our gift, dear? *Simba: Well, let's see here.. we'll take, hmm, yes, a little cirrus, and, hmm, a touch of nimbostratus, and a dash of cumulus. (Simba moves his paw with a little woolly mammoth-shaped cloud on it closer to Spunky and the cloud turns out to be a baby woolly mammoth) His name is Peaches, and he's all yours, son. *(Spunky bonks his forehead against Peaches', she whinnies and licks Hercules, they hug, all the animals sigh) *Nala: Mind his head *Simba: He's so tiny (Spunky tries to bite the medallion that hangs from his neck and then yawns) My boy. My little Spunky. *The Brain: How sentimental. (camera moves to the Brain fast after his voice is heard) You know, I haven't been this choked up since I got a hunk of moussaka caught in my throat! Huh? (All the animals look sternly at him) So is this an audience or a mosaic? Hey, how you doin'? Lookin' good. Nice dress. (as he is saying that, he moves from one god to another until Simba squeezes him in a hug) *Simba: So Brain, you finally made it. How are things in the underworld? *The Brain (taking Simba's paw off his shoulder): Well, they're just fine, you know, a little dark, a little gloomy, and as always, hey, full of dead people. What are you gonna do? Ah! There's the little sunspot, little smootchie. And here is a sucker for the little sucker, eh? (he weaves a sucker with skeleton head out of thin mist) Here you go. Ya' just-- (Spunky squeezes the Brain's finger, and after some fight he gets away from the baby) Sheesh! uh, powerful little tyke. *Simba (hugging the Brain once again): Come on, Brain, don't be such a stiff, join the celebration! *The Brain (getting free from the hug again): Hey, love to, babe, but unlike you animals lounging about up here, I regrettably have a full-time gig You know, by the way, so charitably bestowed on me, Simba, So.. can't. Love to, but can't. *Simba: You ought to slow down, you'll work yourself to death... Hah! work yourself to death! (animals laughing) Oh, I kill myself! *The Brain: If only, if only.. *(Scene changes back to the Muses) *Calliope: If there's one god who don't want to get steamed up, it's the Brain, *Terpsichore: 'cause he had an evil plan. *(scene changes to a boat on the river Styx, in which a skeleton is carrying the Brain) *Thalia: (singing) He ran the Underworld, but thought the dead were dull and uncouth. He was as mean as ruthless- And that's the gospel truth. He had a plan to shake things up- And that's the gospel truth! *The Brain: Pinky! *Pinky: Coming, your most lugubriousness. trips, roll on the stair and gets seated on a sharp trident *The Brain: Larry! *Larry: Oh, I'm sorry, I can handle it! (He runs, but trips over Pain, who just got free from the trident, falls over, and his horns get stuck in Pain the same place trident just was) *Pinky: Pinky! *Larry: And Larry! *Both: Reporting for duty! *The Brain: Fine, fine, fine, just let me know the instant the Fates arrive. *Larry (who just got his horns free from Pinky): Oh! They're here! *The Brain (bursts into flames): What?! The Fates are here and you didn't tell me?! *Pinky and Larry: We are worms! Worthless worms! *The Brain: Memo to me, memo to me, main you after my meeting. Category:Parts Category:Transcripts